


Video: Everything I Am

by 123leyang321



Series: Fan Storm Hawks Season 3 Series [3]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Action, Adventure, Being Lost, Bonding, Canon Continuation, Darkness, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartwarming, Hell, Limbo, Love, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Post-Canon, Romance, Season 3, Self-Sacrifice, Ship Tease, Shipping, Soul Bond, Storm Hawks Season 3, True Love, Unconditional Love, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321
Summary: A companion video about a possible plot point of my fanfiction Storm Hawks Fan 3rd Season.This plot point will only occur if Aerrow x Piper wins thepairing poll.





	Video: Everything I Am

 

* * *

 

**Everything I Am**

Worried about the safety of her friends, Piper decides to face Cyclonis on her own to protect the others. In the duel she manages to absorb Cyclonis's powers, making her defenseless, but in the process she's corrupted by the excessive energy and is ultimately destroyed (just like the Dark Ace). Aerrow arrives at the very moment she disappears and is left pretty much broken.

He can't focus or think about what to do, besides being consumed by the feeling of losing her forever. He can't stop thinking about all the things he had gone through with her and everything she meant to him.

Cyclonis is surprised that Piper sacrificed herself like that, but considered her a selfless fool for doing that. Aerrow is enraged by that and attacks the Empress with all his might. Then forces her to open a portal to the realm where Piper could be found, called The Zilch.

He sets off, Cyclonis thinking he's completely insane and all he's going to manage with that is achieve his own demise. The realm of The Zilch is comparable to a mixture between hell and limbo (Orpheus metaphor). There Aerrow faces all his worst fears and toughest enemies and is overwhelmed by all those things that overpowered and outnumbered him. Still, he refuses to give up on Piper and fights with everything he's got to get to her and bring her back.

At last, Aerrow finds Piper in the middle of that dark and corrupted realm, reuniting very fondly and returning with her to the others through a portal created by the energy of their bond.


End file.
